Sweet Talk
by Angelhart79
Summary: The young Land God appears to be in need of assistance. Being the good familiar Tomoe happily obliges. (one shot)


**Sweet Talk**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (warning this story contains adult content)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

The young Land God appears to be in need of assistance. Being the good familiar Tomoe happily obliges.

* * *

The kitsune leaned back on the roof top of the shrine. Stretching lazily, he gazed at the night sky. He enjoyed moments like these, of tranquility. Smoking, drinking sake, moments of glorious peace. There had been a lot of those when he had been Mikage's familiar. There had been very few of those moments now he was the familiar of a human god.

He sighed. "I swear that girl is a trouble magnet."

It was rare these days that a human would get caught up in youkai affairs and would be in real danger because of it. Yet she had managed to make a regular habit out of it. Tomoe wasn't counting the times anymore that he had to rescue that pill of a girl from getting killed. Every time she planned something he suffered a minor heart attack. And although his life was immortal he was certain that the effects were having an influence on his life span. The only time he could really relax was when she was sound asleep. It was easy to watch over her then for she couldn't get into trouble – well… the chances of that were reduced by a hundred fold.

After returning from the underworld – again! – he had never paid so many visits to that grim place before in his entire life – and stopping Akura-ou's plans, weeks had passed without any single horrid event. It was unbelievable! It was blissful. He had been on edge for days waiting for a new catastrophic incident to occur, but nothing happened. Nothing happened!

Nanami went to school getting ready for her final year, he, Mikage and Mizuki were running the shrine and everything was peaceful. It was utterly blissful!

Tomoe sighed deeply, enjoying the fresh nightly air to fill his lungs and the non-existent tight feeling behind his breast bone that was always the telltale sign of upcoming doom.

Delightfully blissful.

Although the kiseru was placed against his lips he refrained from sucking in the addictive nicotine when a sound caught his ears. Turning his head his ears peaked towards the sound to listen more attentively.

It was a whimper.

His right ear moved, the orifice now turned directed towards the roof he was lying on and the room below it.

There, he heard it again and he had spent enough time in the Red Light District to recognize the sound as being the result of a certain influence on the female body.

He clenched his teeth and his eyes narrowed to slits. That damn snake better not be slithering where he wasn't supposed to be slithering.

He knew the Shikigami had the habit of sleeping on the covers of her bed. That he used his transformed animal form for that wasn't making it any less inappropriate. Seriously, in this day and era how could a female be that naïve! To expose herself like that to the influence of a male, one who had kidnapped her and attempted to rape her! He sat up. His knuckles cracked after he had placed the kiseru back on the tabako-bon and had clenched his hands to fists. Of course the irony wasn't lost on him that he had done exactly the same thing, even though that happened five hundred years ago.

But she should know better!

His right fury triangle twitched when the sound reached his ears again. "I am going to skin that slimy serpent alive."

Within the blink of an eye he had manifested himself in her room. The place was dark besides the dim starlight that was beaming through the windows. Stepping forward to the spot the female kami was sleeping he scanned the place quickly, but the Shikigami was nowhere to be found. Focusing he couldn't even sense the snake's presence in proximity of the room.

As the reassurance calmed his temper he eyed the tangled mess of sheets and limbs lying on the futon. He rolled his eyes at the sight and sighed. "Honestly."

Usually he would free her from her self-made linen restrains and tuck her in properly again, but he found it hard to avert his eyes this time. The position did nothing for modesty, the folds of her yukata barely covering her torso anymore and the fabric shifted high up her legs. Her hair was splayed upon the pillow with strands entangled and spiked, even that little spot of saliva on the corner of her open mouth, he found it adorable.

Attractive.

He smiled and all previous stress and aggravation just melted away. "My Nanami," he mumbled softly.

She was going to be his. In about a year they were going to live together as humans and looking at her that familiar tight feeling in his chest returned. Not a forebode of something disastrous, but the pleasant sting of love.

 _I could watch her sleep for days and days and not grow tired of the sight._

His ears perked forward when her lips moved and a sound so full of longing left her mouth. Her legs shifted and tried to create an obvious friction between the skin and the pressed sheets between them.

 _Oh my…_

He pressed a fang against his lip to prevent himself from chuckling in amusement. His adorable kami was having a wet dream. Suddenly he felt guilty in catching her in that vulnerable state like that and he was about to turn around and use his powers to return to his previous spot on the roof when-

"Tomoe…"

His eyes widened at the sound of his name and he turned his head. She was still fast asleep, her legs moving and the lower half of her body writhing.

"Ah… Hmm…"

Her face turned to the side and there was an unmistakable tension in her features and her entire body. One leg trashed in what appeared to be some sexual frustration, the foot trying to rearrange the heap of linen, gathering more of the fabric between her legs where she was obviously aching.

She looked like she was in need of assistance.

He turned around so he was facing her again, the corners of his lips turning upwards as he grinned when the most wicked thought entered his mind. The idea having an immediate reaction to his own bodily state. A pleasurable tingle moved across his spine to settle itself in his groin.

"I shouldn't," he softly debated as if the hypothetical angel and devil were resting upon his shoulders. But the smirk plastered on his face just widened even more.

He would get an earful of harsh scoldings from Mikage would he touch her without consent. But that was not his intention, although waking her up and see how far she was willing to go was most appealing. Now that their love was out in the open he was actually hoping he could make the relationship more intimate. Maybe not going all the way just yet, but there were plenty of other stuff they could be doing. The thought of that enhancing the ache between his own legs. His tail curled and uncurled itself in tension as he pondered on what to do. Leave or-

"Tomoe… please…"

Her voice sounded ever so sweetly when she moaned his name in such want. How lovely it would be to hear it close to the sensitive orifices on top of his head as he took pleasure from her body and in return was the cause of her writhing in ecstasy beneath him. To feel those slim legs wrap themselves around his waist as she opened herself up to him and allowed him even deeper.

He quickly clasped a hand in front his mouth when a moan filled the room that was manly and not coming from her at all. How could he be so affected by her? How was it possible to desire someone so much that it felt, without her, he was starving?

He moved towards her sleeping form and knelt down beside her. _She has captivated me beyond my comprehension. It is something I do not understand and perhaps, never will. But I love her. I love her so much that an immortal existence without her is meaningless._

He fought the urge to reach out and touch her face. The mere feel of her would invoke his desire even more and he wasn't sure he could refrain himself from wanting more. To open that yukata even further and to feel her soft warm skin underneath his fingers. To watch that lovely face, flush a deep crimson and to drown into those big brown eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her more than anything in the world.

 _I will give you a reason to smile every day. Fill your life with happiness. And will enjoy to introduce you to the sinful and wonderful pleasures of the flesh._ His eyes sparkled mischievously. _Oh, the things I would do to you._

He laid down on his side beside her and bent his left arm so he could rest his face against his hand while the elbow on the mat supported his weight.

There were two things that he could rely on.

One, that she was a wild sleeper.

Two, that she was a fast sleeper. The world could collapse around her and she could still be sound asleep. It was astounding. And judging by the ink stains on her fingers she had been messing with o-fuda's again. He gave a long sigh. Those things would draw energy from the one writing them. He had told her that many times and yet she still refused to take that in account.

 _"_ _World peace? What kind of o-fuda is this!?"_

 _"_ _I want the world to be a brighter place. And every little thing helps, right?"_

 _"_ _You are wasting your energy on useless charms. Stick with what you know! One talisman isn't going to make any difference!"_

 _"_ _Then I make thousands!"_

That defiant look as she had dashed out of the room with her talismans. It was driving him mad. Mad with frustration for how could one girl be so stubborn. Mad with desire for her head strong character was a match for his fury temperament. At those moments he wanted to take hold of her arm and pull her back and kiss her. Kiss her hard to fuel that fire that burned with her feisty character and change it into one of passion.

He cocked his head for a moment as he watched her face. Her cheeks were colored slightly, rapid eye movement behind the closed lids. A somewhat faster heartbeat combined with little pants in between staggered intakes of air.

When she moaned and his name slipped past her lips again he leaned in even more and brought his mouth close to the orifice of her right ear.

"Tomoe..."

"I'm here," he whispered softly.

The response to the sound of his voice was instant. Little goosebumps forming where his breath had touched her skin, a slight quiver of her body and another lustful moan.

He smirked and licked his lips in excitement of this game he was about to play.

He blew softly on the lobe of her ear delighted to see another quiver as a reaction. "Do you want something from me? Nanami," he asked sweetly, seductively.

There was a hitch in her breathing and a bigger tension in her body. From the corners of his eyes he noticed her legs shifting again. He wished he could read her thoughts. He was curious about what was going inside her head right now. What was she dreaming?

His lips inches away from her ear he could see the soft, tiny, pale hairs on her skin standing on end and moving with every breath from him. Being so close to her was like torture. Her scent, mixed with the odor of her aroused state was intoxicating. It took all his willpower to not bury his face in her hair, close to her neck and pull her in an embrace and hold her. It wasn't fair that now that he finally had her she still kept this chaste distance between them. If the human life span was so short, then why waste any more time?

"It's a shame you're asleep," he whispered, then even softer, "do you know what I would do to you if you were awake?" From his position he eyed her body, watching closely for any reaction. The fingers of her right hand that was lying on the bed were bending, taking hold of a part of the sheet she was entangled in and grasping it tight.

He smirked, she was imagining it, all right.

"I would kiss you, Nanami. Right here." Just below her ear he blew warm air against her skin. She gasped loudly. He brought his mouth back to her ear again and continued. "Then I would move lower, trace a path with my mouth over your skin. Softly nibbling." He lifted his head to watch the rise and fall of her chest for a moment. Heavier breathing made her breasts look larger with every deep intake of oxygen. Secretly he was actually hoping the folds of the yukata to open more. The cleavage was enough to entice, but still.

Noticing it was not going to happen he lowered his face again. "I would remove your obi and slowly open that yukata you're wearing." Closing his eyes, he could imagine it, his right hand itching to put the thought in action. "You're so beautiful, Nanami." His voice was becoming deeper and husky because of the effect his words were having on his own body. "I would kiss you, play with your tongue in your mouth."

The girl beside him didn't remain unaffected either. Her mouth was open and the tongue wetting her lips, in response to his vocal seduction, was forcing him to restrain himself to not be tempted to kiss her for real.

"Then I would move lower. Kiss your chin, your throat, your collarbone. Lower…" Her chest pushed up as she took a deeper breath and held it. "Lower…"

The whimper that left her mouth as she released the air she had been holding was like music to his ears. The fury triangles turned to capture that sound and it sent an involuntary shiver through his body. _Oh sweet kami._ He closed his eyes for a second, tried to regain his composure. He wasn't supposed to be so affected by this. It was like he was a youth all over again. Uncontrolled. He opened his eyes again and watched her body writhe on the futon, already in anticipation for his next words. _What are you doing to me?_

Closing his eyes, he pictured his next move. He would lean over her body and-

"I would open the folds to uncover your chest to my gaze as my mouth ventured lower. Going left… I would tease the skin around the nipple with my tongue and you would arch your back so beautifully, pushing your breast against my mouth."

And she was, her body arched of the bed slightly and her yukata fell to the side, partly uncovering the breast closest to him. He swallowed the saliva that was forming in his mouth back to his throat. The nipple was hard and protruding, the contour visible underneath the fabric.

"Tomoe…" her voice moaned and he licked his lips as he imagined taking that bud into his mouth and curling his tongue around it.

And he told her just that and she bent her back even more when he told her that he would suck the nipple in his mouth and tease it endlessly until she would beg him to stop.

"Please… Tomoe…"

"I would roll the other one between my fingers, pulling gently, before I would switch breasts and use my mouth again on the other one too. Meanwhile I would slowly move one of my hands over your stomach. Downwards. Lower…" And he knew his breath would be hot by now as he gently blew in her ear again. His right hand reaching towards his kimono and sliding between the folds to open them up a little more as his body temperature increased. As he did he noticed that one of her hands had disappeared underneath the folds of her yukata. Her lower body was shifting and he realized, as he watched, that she was touching herself and although he couldn't see anything the sight couldn't be any more erotic. Perhaps because he couldn't see and he had to use his imagination to fill in the blanks.

"Hmm, are you wearing that strange underwear that I found once? I would like that, Nanami. I would like that very much. I would move my fingers over the black lace attached to the hem and you would spread your legs for me, invite me to stroke you there." His voice was barely audible now on purpose, so she would be listening more attentively. She was close. He could smell it in the air that was heavy and thick with the scent of her arousal. "Slowly, really slowly I would slide my hand underneath it and you would feel so warm, so wet…"

A tremor ran through her, she was on the edge.

"I would caress you, trace those soft folds and feel around the entrance and tease the edges with my fingertips." Bringing his mouth even closer to her ear he dared to give a tentative lick on the edge of the orifice before he rasped hotly: "I would really like to taste you."

"Aaah…!"

He was just in time to stop the grunt from escaping his mouth as the sweet cry escaped her lips as she came undone. He leaned back to watch the spasm in her lower body and her hand slowly retreating and coming to rest on her heaving chest. Her soft pants were making little steam clouds above her open mouth in the cooler air of the room. She was breathtaking beautiful. Her cheeks flushed, her body glistening with perspiration, little beads of salt forming in the visible cleavage that he really would like to lick off her skin. Seeing her like that made him really anxious to have her in his bed and to not have his words making her come like this, but being able to use his hands and his mouth on her.

He waited until her frame was fully relaxed. She looked utterly content and when her mouth softly murmured his name in the deeper state of sleep she had fallen into, he smiled. As he sat up and leaned forward to grab the heap of sheets so he could tuck her in, he suddenly became aware of his own momentarily uncomfortable state. An unmistakable hard-on that was protesting against the confinement of his fundoshi underneath his hakama. Something he would have to remedy later in the secluded space of his own room with the image of a certain female kami in his mind.

After carefully pulling the sheets free from her limbs and rearranging them, so she was comfortably tucked in again, he moved an ebony damp strand away from her face. He looked at her satisfied expression with a smug grin. "As your familiar and lover I am always eager to fulfill your needs." Leaning over her he gently placed a chaste kiss on top of her forehead. "I aim to please, miss Nanami."

Then he rose and before his form was engulfed by the darkness he whispered softly: "Sweet dreams."

* * *

A/N: Bad, naughty fox ^^

I had set up the draft for this weeks ago not really sure what to do with it yet, but kamihajiweek got me inspired to suddenly start it. I didn't really have the time because of finishing my own submissions and hosting the event while dealing with the normal routine of everyday life, but I found the time to write it this weekend so here it is ^^

I hope you all enjoyed this fic from the kitsune's pov. I'm always having fun getting into Tomoe's mind.

Love, Angelhart

PS. Reviews are welcome and most appreciated as always :)


End file.
